Just the Way You Are
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: A short fic where Kintaro comforts the upset Sakuno when she doubts her looks. Based on the song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.


A/N: I was listening to this song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and suddenly, the scene between Kintaro, Sakuno and Ryoma about the lunchbox came up in my head. I haven't wrote a Prince of Tennis fic for so long, so I hope you enjoy it. My grammar is still horrible and if you have suggestions for me, please feel free to say it. :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the song.

This is a **Kintaro & Sakuno** fic

Slight romance, mainly hurt/comfort

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno was a normal girl with a normal crush. Who wouldn't like the young and cool tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma? He was everything a girl wished for in a boyfriend; the looks, the strength to protect and his athleticism.

But it was not only that. He was blind (no, not physically). He was oblivious to her liking him. She tried to show him plenty of times. She even spent a lot of time making lunch boxes for him. Sometimes, he would take in and nod, other times, he just didn't even bother.

She couldn't help but wonder if she could ever be pretty enough for him, good enough for him.

"Ne, Toyama-kun…do I look okay?" Sakuno asked her friend, Toyama Kintaro. His team was participating in the National tournament and they met after Toyama knocked down the lunchbox she made for Ryoma. Instead of just apologizing, he had picked up the rice ball, called it pretty and ate it. That was a year ago. They had become fast friends, talking about random stuff and he enjoyed her cooking.

Toyama Kintaro looked at her with a frown. Then he stood up.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, Because you're amazing, just the way you are, And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are._" Kintaro sang out, staring into her eyes. She blushed and he looked at her. "Does that answer your question?" Sakuno nodded and Kintaro smiled at her.

"Thank you, Toyama-kun." Sakuno said as she smiled easily at him.

He grinned and talked about random stuffs as he looked at her.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

Kintaro knows this. The short time he met her, her eyes shone brighter than the stars at night when she spoke of her favorite stuffs. Her favorite food, her favorite animal, her views on life, everything made her shine. When the wind blew her hair out of place, she just smiled and when the wind settled down, it fell back into place. She was so beautiful and he made sure to tell her everyday before he goes back to Kansai.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are,_

_And when you smile, the world stops and stares for a while,_

_Because girl, you're amazing; just the way you are_

Kintaro smiled at the memory of how she just smiled at his compliments and called him a flatterer. She always thought that she was plain and he knew it. He didn't like how she thought so little of herself but he made sure to make her realize this by telling her she's amazing just the way she is. There's nothing to change about her and her smile is just so amazing and bright. He has seen the way others stopped and stared when she smiled.

Sakuno looked at him with a silly grin on his face and waved her hand in front of his face when he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He looked at her and hugged her, surprising the young Ryuzaki.

"Don't you ever change, because you're amazing just the way you are, and believe me, if he doesn't see it then he's not worth it." Sakuno's eyes widened and she looked at him as he broke the hug. He looked at the time. "AH! IT'S ALMOST MY MATCH!" Kintaro shouted, jumping up. Sakuno shot up too. Her school's team and her crush were playing soon as well. "Come watch my game?" Kintaro asked Sakuno pleadingly. She bit her lips and looked at his puppy face.

Kintaro knew she was going to say no. She had huge school pride and plus, the one she was crushing over was playing too.

"Sure, you better make it a good game." Kintaro froze. His eyes wide and he knew now why he started falling for her. He ran towards his courts, cheering all the way and Sakuno called out to him.

"You're going the wrong way."

* * *

The **End**


End file.
